Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *First year is one of discovery for Oklahoma City Zoo's Malee the elephant - Since she was born a year ago, Malee has gained more than 800 pounds and learned 20 commands. A birthday celebration is planned Sunday at Oklahoma City Zoo. - Strolling around the elephant habitat at the Oklahoma City Zoo, Malee is overflowing with confidence and curiosity. - 14.04.2012. *Hurra! Es ist ein Junge! Hagenbecks Asiatische Elefanten zählen jetzt 14 Köpfe - Freitag der 13. muss kein Unglücksdatum sein. An diesem Tag herrscht im Tierpark Hagenbeck jedenfalls große Freude. Nach einer Tragzeit von 663 Tagen brachte Lai Sinh (22 Jahre) am 13. April 2012 um 4.15 Uhr ein gesundes Kalb zur Welt. - 13.04.2012. *HAGENBECKS XS-JUMBO IST 90 KILO SCHWER, EINEN METER GROSS: Hallo, Du kleiner Babyfant - Stellingen – Er ist noch so klein und behaart – und sooooo niedlich! Um 4.15 Uhr gestern früh begrüßte die Elefantenherde des Tierparks Hagenbeck ein neues Mitglied: Minifant ist knapp einen Meter hoch und etwa 90 Kilo schwer. - 13.04.2012. *Auf dem Rücken des Rüsseltiers - Irma (23) arbeitet als Mahout für den WWF. Sie gibt alles, um die letzten Sumatra-Elefanten zu schützen. - Sumatra - von Mareike Hahn. Der Elefant sieht aus, als würde er lachen. Er streckt den Rüssel in die Luft, öffnet den Mund und hält still, während Irma Wapi ihm den Kopf wäscht. Die zierliche 23-Jährige sitzt auf dem Rücken des Rüsseltiers, und auch sie lacht. Die Mahout scheint das erfrischende Bad im Fluss genauso zu genießen wie ihr Schützling. - 13.04.2012. *Petition gegen den Elfenbeinhandel: Graue Eminenzen in Gefahr - Menschen und Elefanten kommen nicht nur gut miteinander aus: Entweder kollidieren Lebensräume und Wanderwege der Dickhäuter mit den Zweibeinern, oder Erstere werden wegen ihrer Elfenbein-Stoßzähne gejagt und getötet. Der Internationale Tierschutz-Fonds IFAW ruft zum "march of the herd" auf, um das Massakrieren zu beenden. - 13.04.2012. *Manege frei für Zirkus Charles Knie - Neumünster. Die letzte Bank wird aufgestellt, in der Manege werden die Späne verstreut: Seit gestern Morgen sind die Mitarbeiter des Zirkus Charles Knie am Aufbau, damit die Premiere heute Nachmittag um 15.30 Uhr auf dem Jugendspielplatz über die Bühne gehen kann. Bis Montag bleibt der zweitgrößte Zirkus Deutschlands in der Stadt. - 13.04.2012. *Dallas zoo elephant passes away - DALLAS - The Dallas Zoo announced the death of Stumpy, a 47-year-old African elephant, in a news release Friday. Stumpy was believed to be among the five oldest African elephants living in the United States. She was part of the zoo's matriarchal elephant family, who are affectionately called the "Golden Girls," due to their advanced ages. - 13.04.2012. *Chinese blamed for rise in elephant poaching - The large number of Chinese now working across Africa has fuelled elephant poaching on the continent, according to a BBC report. - 13.04.2012. *Move faster to improve life of elephants - When Portland-area voters approved a $125 million bond measure to upgrade their zoo four years ago, the zoo’s most famous resident was 46 years old. - 13.04.2012. *Circus elephants to march in Hampton Monday - The Ringling Bros. Barnum & Bailey elephants will march from their train on Armistead Avenue and Rip Rap Road to the Hampton Coliseum Monday. - 13.04.2012. *Calf elephants under forest dept care - While Guruji Prashanth, the elephant owner from Peroorkada, is unlikely to lose all the other animals and birds he has in the grounds of his house in the city, he could find himself without an elephant calf. - 13.04.2012. *EMERSACKER: Ein echter Elefant wäre die Krönung - Stephan Schmidt sammelt alles über die Tiere, nicht nur Figuren. Einem Elefanten der Stuttgarter Wilhelma verdankt er sein Leben. - Stephan Schmidt aus Emersacker sammelt Elefanten. Im Haus tummeln sie sich überall: in Form einer Gießkanne, auf den Kaffeetassen, als Parfüm-Flakon, auf dem Toilettenpapier und der Bettwäsche, als Likör, Bier, Hausschuhe, auf dem Duschkopf, als Schmuck oder in Form eines Kondoms. Sogar Elefanten-Tattoos hat der Fan der Dickhäuter, der seit 2008 im Holzwinkel lebt. - 12.04.2012. *Haunting new photos reveal secret elephant graveyard discovered in the heart of Africa where illegal ivory trade is booming - Photographer who found the bodies fears up to 1,000 could be dead in the Boubandjida National Park, Cameroon. - 12.04.2012. *Two elephants die in Kodagu dist - Two elephants died in separate incidents in Siddapur and Thithimathi on Thursday. A 35-year-old wild elephant died near Siddapur on Thursday morning due to electrocution, while another 25-year-old elephant died as a result of fight between the two elephants at Devamachi Forest area at Basavanahalli village in Thithimathi Forest Zone. - 12.04.2012. *Französische Tierärztin besucht Dickhäuter im Erfurter Zoopark - Großer Umzug im Zoopark Erfurt: Die Elefantendamen Csami und Seronga sollen ins französische Sigean umziehen. Dafür kommen die Dickhäuterinnen Akili und Chupa nach Erfurt. Angelika Reiser-Fischer sprach mit Elodie Trunet, der Tierärztin aus dem südfranzösischen Safaripark. - 12.04.2012. *Elefantenbaby hat bei der Geburt gelebt - Der Jungbulle im Leipziger Zoo wurde totgetreten. Die Mitarbeiter wehren sich nun gegen Vorwürfe. - Leipzig. Das Elefantenbaby, das gleich nach seiner Geburt zu Ostern im Leipziger Zoo von seiner Mutter attackiert wurde und starb, hat zunächst gelebt. - 12.04.2012. *Ivory trade surge claims lives of 2,500 elephants despite practice being banned two decades ago - The trade in ivory is at a record high, despite being banned 20 years ago after a global outcry. Hauls of elephant tusks found at ports in Africa and Asia reached 24 tonnes last year, double the figure for 2010. - 12.04.2012. *Billboards in conflict zones to warn people against jumbo attacks - COIMBATORE: As part of the ongoing efforts of the forest department to bring down the incidence of human-elephant conflict in Coimbatore forest division, massive warning signs with elaborate instructions, listing the Dos and Don'ts to be followed by residents have been erected along the identified conflict zones. - 12.04.2012. *Poachers spear two elephants to death - Kenya Wildlife Service rangers in Meru are searching for poachers who killed two elephants in the Lower Imenti Forest by spearing them with poisoned weapons. - 11.04.2012. *Kritiker fordern Zucht-Stopp für die Elefanten in Leipzig - Nach dem Todesdrama bei der Elefanten-Geburt sieht sich der Zoo Leipzig massiver Kritik an der gewählten Geburtsvariante ausgesetzt. Die Tierrechtsorganisation Endzoo fordert gar ein Zucht-Verbot. - 11.04.2012. *Elefantenjungtier hat gelebt - Das an Ostern im Leipziger Zoo geborene Elefantenjunge ist von seiner Mutter unmittelbar nach der Geburt angegriffen und tödlich verletzt worden. Das teilte der Zoo am Mittwoch nach der pathologischen Untersuchung mit. - 11.04.2012. *Neuer Zoo-Werbespot: «Farha musste einen Bobby-Car zertreten» - ZÜRICH - Kurator Alex Rübel erklärt, weshalb Elefantendame Farha der Filmdreh so viel Spass gemacht hat. - Zwei Kinder verziehen angewidert das Gesicht: «Mach du!», «Sicher nöd!», «Mach du, du hesch en unbedingt welle!» - 11.04.2012. *Elephants forced to forage into villages - MACHANG - Logging in the Ulu Sat forest reserve near Bukit Bakar here is believed to have driven elephants to smallholdings in several villages here. Kelantan Wildlife and National Parks Department director Rahmat Topani said the elephants were believed to have left the jungle during the night for the smallholdings where they would destroy crops. - 11.04.2012. *Namibia: Elephant Destroys Crops - Windhoek — A wild elephant last week strayed into people's fields in the Okakarara Constituency, causing havoc but luckily no humans were harmed in the process, confirmed the Constituency Councillor of Okakarara, Vetaruhe Kandorozu. - 11.04.2012. *Elephant attacks claimed 61 lives in state in 2011 - BHUBANESWAR: The incident of elephant depredation in the state is on the rise. It was evident from the facts that the annual average death in elephant attack till 2010-11 was 58, in 2011-12 it became 61. - 11.04.2012. *Forced to seek food elsewhere - SURVIVING: Elephants forage into villages after their habitat destroyed by loggers. - MACHANG: Logging in the Ulu Sat forest reserve near Bukit Bakar here is believed to have driven elephants to smallholdings in several villages here. - 11.04.2012. *Tod des Leipziger Elefantenbabys - Dresdner Zoodirektor warnt vor vorschnellen Schuldzuweisungen - Dresden. Noch stehen Tierfreunde und Mitarbeiter des Leipziger Zoos unter Schock: Das sehnsüchtig erwartete Elefantenjunge, das am Montagmorgen geboren worden war, ist tot. Ob totgetrampelt von der eigenen Mutter oder bereits tot zur Welt gekommen, das muss nun eine Obduktion klären. - 10.04.2012. *Cameroon: Massacre of Elephants - Garoua — In search of ivory...this is the creed of poachers who kill elephants in Bouba Njida, the largest and most populated national park in Cameroon. An estimated 450 elephants were recently killed, thus endangering the existence of these protected animals in Central Africa as a whole. - 10.04.2012. *Six elephants killed in Mount Kenya this year - THE epidemic of elephant poaching in Kenya has now spread to the southern Mount Kenya Forest Reserve. Six elephants have been killed in an eight kilometer radius of Castle Forest since the start of 2012 following a dispute between Kenya Forest Service and Kenya Wildlife Service. - 10.04.2012. *TOTES ELEFANTEN-BABY: Vorwürfe gegen den Leipziger Zoo - WURDE DAS RISIKO FALSCH EINGESCHÄTZT? - Trampelte Elefanten-Kuh Hoa (26) ihr Baby nach der Geburt tot oder starb der Minifant bereits im Mutterleib? Derzeit wird der 130 Kilo schwere Kadaver in der Pathologie der Uni-Tierklinik obduziert. Erst in ein paar Tagen soll das Ergebnis vorliegen. - 10.04.2012. *Trauer um Elefanten-Baby - Die Trauer und die Enttäuschung sind groß im Leipziger Zoo. Der Schock über den Tod des so sehnlich erwarteten Elefantenbabys sitzt noch immer tief. Gestern am frühen Morgen hatte die Geburt begonnen. - 10.04.2012. *Namibia: Elephant Kills a Person Near Khorixas - A PERSON was killed by an elephant near Khorixas the past weekend while a rogue elephant bull that was terrorising the Ozondati area in Erongo was wounded in an attempt to destroy the "problem animal", and has now become "extremely dangerous". - 10.04.2012. *Elephant calf dies in Sathyamangalam forest - COIMBATORE: A four-year-old male calf elephant was found dead in Bhavanisagar forest range under Sathyamangalam division on Monday. Forest veterinary officer Dr N S Manoharan said the animal was suffering from kidney and liver infections that caused the death. - 10.04.2012. *Hunter guns down jumbo - WINDHOEK - A trophy hunter shot and killed an elephant a week ago, according to the Councillor of the Daures Constituency in the Erongo Region, Ernst Katjiku. - 10.04.2012. *Calf elephant dies in Sathyamangalam forest - COIMBATORE: A four-year-old male calf elephant was found dead in Bhavanisagar forest range under Sathyamangalam division on Monday. Forest veterinary officer Dr N S Manoharan said the animal was suffering from kidney and liver infections that caused the death. - 10.04.2012. *Elefanten-Baby stirbt wenige Stunden nach Geburt - Der lange erwartete Nachwuchs bei den asiatischen Elefanten ist tot. Das Tier starb nach der Geburt in der Nacht zu Montag. Die Mutter hatte den 130 Kilo schweren Jungen attackiert. - 09.04.2012. *Elefantenbaby im Leipziger Zoo ist tot - Mutter greift Jungtier mit den Hinterbeinen an - Leipzig. Trauer im Leipziger Zoo: Das seit Wochen erwartete Elefantenbaby ist tot. Das männliche Jungtier von Elefantenkuh Hoa wurde am Ostermontag gegen 1 Uhr geboren. - 09.04.2012. *TMZ Is Wrong About Donald Trump Jr. and Safari Hunting - The true story behind Donald Trump Jr.’s safari, the dead elephant, and the media circus that erupted when a photo of him holding the elephant’s severed tale needs to be heard. It says something profound about men, about contemporary media bias and about what it really means to be an honest environmentalist today. - 09.04.2012. *Gabon to burn ivory stockpiles - The government of Gabon has announced it will burn its stockpiles of ivory later this year in a bid to undercut illegal elephant poaching, which is decimating populations in central Africa. - 09.04.2012. *9. April 1882 – Jumbo kommt in die USA: "König der Elefanten" - Als der afrikanische Elefant Jumbo am 9. April 1882 den Hafen von New York erreicht, säumen Tausende von Schaulustigen die Kais. Konfetti wird geworfen, Musikkapellen spielen auf, Tanzmädchen vollführen Paraden. - 09.04.2012. *Human-elephant conflict turning to clay - People living on the edges of a national park in Sri Lanka have shown former New Zealand Governor General The Rt Hon. Sir Anand Satyanand and his wife Lady Susan how they have learned to live more harmoniously with elephants in the park. - 09.04.2012. *Man charged with illegal elephant hunt - A 54-year-old man from the Alldays area appeared in the Louis Trichardt District Court on Monday in connection with the alleged illegal hunting of an elephant. - 09.04.2012. *About 100 elephants to participate - The traditional oil anointing ceremony at the Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage will be held on a grand scale on April 15, said Sabaragamuwa Chief Minister Mahipala Herath. He said that about 100 elephants in the orphanage would take part in this event. - 09.04.2012. *Touch of ivory for Officers’ Mess - Elephant tusks that are in the possession of the State government will now decorate Officers’ Mess and military buildings across the country. Already 12 pairs of tusks from the state have been sent to different military establishments and more are waiting to be procured. - 09.04.2012. *Packy the elephant turning 50! - PORTLAND, Ore., April 8 (UPI) -- The Oregon Zoo in Portland is gearing up for a special party: Packy the elephant is turning 50 years old. The 12,600-pound Asian elephant was born at the zoo on April 14, 1962, The (Portland) Oregonian reported. - 08.04.2012. *Minister promises facelift to eco-tourism in Konni - The Eco-tourism project jointly launched by the Forest department and Tourism department with the Elephant camp at Konni six years ago is soon to get a facelift. - 08.04.2012. *Sanctuary for mistreated Thai elephants offers window to visitors - In February my sister, Andrea, travelled to Thailand for business, taking a day at the end of her trip to spend a day with the residents at the Elephant Nature Park (ENP), a non profit sanctuary for abused, injured and neglected elephants (and dogs). She chose the park because it allows elephants to live as elephants. - 08.04.2012. *Three wild elephants die in one week - The Dak Lak Elephant Conservation Centre on Thursday requested an official probe into the deaths of three wild elephants in the Central Highlands district of Ea Sup during the final week of March. - 08.04.2012. *GUCKT, DASS IHR DIE MOLLY KRIEGT: Elefantenaktion im Hasengraben war notwendig - Das Eingraben von Knochen der Elefantenkuh Molly aus der Wilhelma beschäftigt nach wie vor die Behörden in Tübingen, insbesondere das Veterinäramt des Landkreises. Amtsleiter Dr. Theodor Bauer bereitet einen so genannten Duldungsbescheid vor. - 07.04.2012. *Clowns, Artistik, Risiko: Zirkus Carl Busch in Ulm - Ulm. Arien in luftiger Höhe, Eisenstangen weich wie Wachs, Frauen, die plötzlich weg und wieder da sind. Der Zirkus Carl Busch in der Friedrichsau ist voller Attraktionen. Auch Elefanten gehören dazu. - 07.04.2012. *Südafrika: Kap der guten Taten - Eine Entdeckungstour mit gutem Gewissen: In Südafrika gibt es „fairen Urlaub“ und zahlreiche Freiwilligenprojekte für Reisende. - Kapstadt. Sally ist bester Laune. Genüsslich nimmt sie von den Schulkindern Möhren und andere Leckereien entgegen. Und sie hat überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn eines der neugierigen Kinder ihren Rüssel anfassen will. - 07.04.2012. *Sophronius und die Schliefer - Antiochia. Auf einen Übersetzungsfehler des Kirchenlehrers Hieronymus geht zurück, dass der Hase die Ostereier bringt und nicht der Klippschliefer. - 07.04.2012. *Wilderer wüten in Afrika: Jagd nach Hörnern, Fellen und Delikatessen - Addis Abeba/Kapstadt - Afrika ist schon lange kein Paradies mehr für wilde Tiere. Die Zivilisation verdrängt weiter die Wildnis. Bevölkerungsexplosion und Industrialisierung verkleinern den Lebensraum der Tiere in Dschungel und Savannen. - 07.04.2012. *Oregon elephant's first friends - ‘Packy and Pals’ creator recalls excitement over big zoo birth. - Packy the elephant made quite an impact in 1962. “It was amazing how Packy being born captured the imagination of Portland,” Vancouver artist Jim Shinn said. It certainly put Shinn’s imagination to work as a newspaper cartoonist. - 07.04.2012. *Deforestation Pits Elephants Against Man in Nunukan - Balikpapan. Elephants are increasingly coming into conflict with humans in the East Kalimantan district of Nunukan as more of the forest is cleared away for palm oil plantations and timber estates, a wildlife activist said on Friday. - 07.04.2012. *The Ice Age Elephant - Mammuthus primigenius - The frozen and preserved remains of a shaggy monster that lived in Siberia at -40°C 10,000 years ago have been uncovered; they are of course those of a mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius). - 07.04.2012. *Tierrechtsorganisation Peta kritisiert Elefantenhaltung - Das Gastspiel des Circus Busch in Ulm ruft Kritik der Tierrechtsorganisation "Peta" hervor. - 07.04.2012. *Two elephant calves die in Mysore - MYSORE: In separate incidents, two elephant calves, which were under treatment, died in Mysore region on Friday. - 07.04.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen